The Peabody's big story
by Amaria4565
Summary: Había cometido un error, ahora, el universo le estaba dando otra oportunidad, y él no iba a desaprovecharla, ocultó la verdad para protegerlo, pero; ¿Qué ocurre cuando un viejo amigo quiere venganza? Esa verdad oculta durante años finalmente es revelada… ¿Sherman podrá perdonar tantos engaños?
1. Prologue

**_The Peabody's Big Story._**

_**Prologue.**_

La historia; nos define como fue la vida en el pasado, este nos vuelve quienes somos, algo que aún haciendo lo considerado imposible, no podemos negarlo, nos define como será la vida en el futuro, este nos convertirá en quienes decidamos, dependerá de nosotros, podemos modificarlo, en el caso del presente, es el momento mismo, si, justo en el que esta leyendo mis palabras, si alguien tiene razón, es Leonardo, por más que odiemos o amemos quienes somos, somos nosotros y no podemos cambiar lo pasado, quienes nos rodean, no podemos cambiarlos, ya que dependerá ampliamente de ellos hacerlo, no sé puede negar lo que es, ni yo puedo negarlo, por más disgustante que es, pero no hablamos de mí.

Hablaremos principalmente de cierto niño de cabello rojo que vive con un beagle blanco, en un lujoso pent-house, ubicado en las alturas de la ciudad de Nueva York, era sabido tanto para el niño como para el perro, que el origen de uno era un misterio para el otro, Peabody no estaba seguro de donde provenía y ni siquiera si estaba siendo honesto sobre el asunto, Sherman no sabía mucho acerca del pasado de quien lo protegió durante siete años y medio, era conocido por cualquier ser humano tanto en presente como en el pasado que tenía muchos logros y cualidades, reconocimiento de grandes científicos, y por el niño que obtuvo el respeto y gratitud de grandes personajes relevantes en el pasado, sin embargo, la pregunta universal no era contestada, la primera vez que preguntó, cambió de tema, la segunda, lo distrajo mientras se dirigía a hablar con el presidente, la tercera vez y que siguieron, el beagle siempre terminó por evitar la pregunta, se había dejado de insistir en el tema ya que era claro que no deseaba comentarlo, la última vez que insistió, el perro blanco agarró una cuerda y saltó al barco de unos piratas de aspecto feroz y amenazante, se quedó sin palabras ante ello, después se dirigieron a casa sin dirigirse la palabra durante el trayecto de regresó.

Detrás de cada persona hay una historia, detrás de un perro hay una increible aventura, que no podrán creer, pensaran que es una broma, que es una mentira, yo no tengo a mi favor la evidencia que pruebe que esto a punto de contarles es verdad, si no quieren creerlo, lo entenderé, pero si deciden seguirme en esta asombrosa aventura y creer en mis palabras, les aseguro que no se arrepentir, lograrán comprender tantas cosas, y terminaran creyendo fielmente en lo que es verdadero, en _**La Gran Historia de Peabody.**_


	2. Chapter One: Cambiar, Distraer, Evitar

_**The Peabody's **__**Big **__**History**_.

_**Chapter O**__**ne: **__**Cambiar**_, _**distraer**_, _**evitar**_.

_**Cambiar… **_

"Señor Peabody, ¿De dónde provengo?" Pregunto el niño captando por completo la atención del perro blanco.

"Sherman…" Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, esperaba esa pregunta, pero no tan pronto. "No tengo la certeza del lugar donde provienes" Admitió avergonzado de no saber responder es simple cuestión.

El niño se quedó en silencio, Peabody le miró con atención…

"¿Qué estará pensando?" Se cuestionó el beagle intentando no entrar en pánico, tal vez estaba sorprendido, decepcionado, avergonzado, molesto, triste… Oh dios, se odiaba a si mismo y a esa pregunta que quedaría sin responder.

"Señor Peabody"

"¿Qué?" Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

"Claro" Respondió de manera tranquila. "¿No estamos haciendo eso?" Preguntó algo preocupado por la pregunta del niño.

"¿De dónde provienes?"

Silencio, eso fue lo que permaneció durante varias horas que en realidad solo fueron unos quince segundos, Sherman miro al beagle, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, no parpadeo en los siguientes segundos, había perdido a Peabody, pasó su pequeña mano por la cara del beagle, intentando que le mirara, no lo hizo, él ya no estaba allí…

"Señor Peabody"

No respondió…

"Señor Peabody"

No hubo respuesta…

"¡Peabody!" Gritó el niño moviéndolo hacía adelante y hacía atrás…

"'¡Reaccione!"

Ante esto, salió de donde quiera que hubiera estado, miró al niño, en sus ojos encontró confusión, por un momento había perdido la conciencia de que pasó y de donde estaba…

"Señor Peabody" Dijo el niño sacándole de ese terrible estado. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó con preocupación.

Un simple sí fue dado por Peabody, debería tranquilizarlo el hecho de que respondió, pero solo logró preocupar más a su niño, su padre siempre había confiado en él, le había contado todo lo que nunca podrá escuchar otro ser humano, los secretos del pasado, pero esta situación no sabía manejarla, solo era un niño de cinco años, algo estaba mal, eso era evidente a medida que el beagle comenzó a _**cambiar**_ la conversación…

_**Distraer… **_

Era algo que estaba haciendo, un nuevo invento, algo que cambiaría el mundo, y eso ni era porque sería de ayuda, en verdad podía cambiarlo, alterando las cosas, Sherman no estaba seguro de interrumpir a su padre, sobre todo cuando dijo que no interrumpiera, estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, era consiente de eso, entró en silencio y se sorprendió al ver que no detectó su presencia, tal vez estaba muy concentrado, se acercó al punto de encontrarse a un lado de él, observó cada movimiento que hacía, se alejó, podía irse sin ser detectado, pero nunca lo sabría, aún así…

"Señor Peabody"

"¿Qué?" Dijo cortando un cable de su invento.

Al hacer eso, un chorro de tinta cayó en la cara del perro blanco, dejándolo de color verde, el niño trato de controlarse, pero cuando Peabody volteó, la cara del beagle rompió con el límite que el niño se había puesto y comenzó a reirse, mientras tanto, Peabody se quedó mirando al joven que reía de manera incontrolable, en el fondo, lo hizo feliz ver a Sherman feliz, el niño estaba tan feliz que olvidó porque había ido al laboratorio de su padre en primer lugar.

Peabody suspiró, eso en verdad había estado cerca, era bueno que el niño hubiese olvidado que preguntaría a su padre, su invento había sido útil, el beagle no podía sentirse más orgulloso de si mismo, no solo le serviría para cambiar el mundo, sirvió para **_distraer_** al niño…

_**Evitar… **_

Era más que fantástico, después de tantas insistencias y súplicas, todo había dado el resultado, ahora se encontraban en un barco, llevando las riquezas del rey a su reino, la única forma en que Peabody accedió fue que prometiera quedarse cerca, esos viajes solían ser peligrosos debido a los piratas, en especial Barba Negra…

"¿Quién es Barba Negra, señor Peabody?" Pregunto el niño.

"Él, Sherman, es un pirata muy peligroso" Explicó de manera tranquila. "Es temido por los tripulantes de este barco, además de ser malvado, tiene un aspecto que favorece esas expectativas" Dijo sin perder de vista las olas.

Sherman miró a su padre, estaba tranquilo y sus ojos verdes no perdían de vista el mar azul, estaba tentado a realizar su pregunta, pero al ver la calma que podía destruir con sus simples palabras, decidió no hacerlo, por ahora, Peabody miró al niño, a medida que pasaban los minutos, el sol desapareció y la luna y las estrellas comenzaron a guiar el camino de los tripulantes, el viaje había sido largo, solo faltaban un par de horas para llegar al destino cuando un resplandor dorado apareció por el horizonte, eso no era algo bueno y nadie parecía notarlo.

"Señor Peabody"

A esto el perro volteo y vio a Sherman rodeado por varios hombres, el niño parecía molesto y el aspecto de los sujetos le indicaban un enojo profundo…

"¿De dónde proviene?" Preguntó el niño sabiendo que esta vez no podía escapar de su pregunta.

El beagle sonrió para sus adentros, orgulloso en que en un asunto de importancia, el niño sería insistente y no se rendiría tan fácil, pero no podía demostrar esa felicidad debido a la pregunta realizada, pensó en tratar de calmarse y de calmarlos a ellos, pero no pudo, eso sería algo inútil, un barco comenzaba a acercarse y Peabody aprovechó esto, tomó una cuerda y la cortó con una navaja, de inmediato lo elevó en el aire y se balanceó hasta llegar al otro barco ganando el asombro de quienes iban en el barco, en especial del capitán y de Sherman.

Luego de que tocó el suelo, los hombres se acercaron al beagle con sus espadas, estaba más que listo para enfrentar a los hombres que amenazaban con matarlo, pero…

"¡Alto!" Gritó una voz llamando la atención de su tripulación y la del otro barco.

De inmediato se detuvieron y miraron a su capitán, el hombre tenía una barba negra y larga, su cara tenía mucha tranquilidad y disgusto, sus ojos se enfocaron en el perro, de inmediato todos se quedaron confundidos…

"¡Héctor¡" Gritó el capitán barba negra.

Este se acercó y saludo al beagle, una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro.

"Hola señor" Dijo Peabody con algo de sorpresa ya que le llamo por su nombre.

"Ese que esta allá debe ser Sherman" Dijo el hombre saludando al niño. " Si que ha crecido, Peabody" Añadió con orgullo.

Después de una larga explicación, Sherman y Peabody comenzaron el viaje de regreso a su época, el viaje era silencioso, no podía creer lo que había hecho con tal de escaparse de su pregunta, otra cosa que le ocultaba, en ningún momento se le ocurrió que el capitán barba negra y Peabody se conocían, mucho menos que eran amigos, era extraño, el niño miró a su padre, no le miraba, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, aceptaba su culpa, pero tampoco era justo que el señor Peabody se molestara por una pregunta y que no hiciera desaparecer su duda, sus ojos permanecían en los diversos controles, y de vez en cuando miraba hacía enfrente, observando los anillos de energía de color azul, parecía tranquilo, pero estaba algo molesto, no con Sherman, era consigo mismo por no poder decirle al niño de donde provenía, era algo que no le gustaba, además de que era muy peligroso, no se atrevía a tomar ese riesgo que era innecesario, se limitó a quedarse callado, estaba descubriendo que era capaz de hacer una tontería con tal de **evitar** la pregunta…

Sherman miró con frustración el techo de su habitación, recordando las veces en que intentó preguntarle a Peabody acerca de su origen, el beagle no dijo nada, parecía que odiaba su propio pasado, lo cuál era extraño, su padre había citado en innumerables ocasiones que el pasado nos vuelve quienes somos, por lo que él comenzó a notar, lo que hubiese ocurrido para hacerlo quien ahora, no fue algo tan agradable como solía aparentarlo, salió de su cuarto y sintió de manera inmediata que estaba haciendo más frío de lo normal, no le dio importancia y decidió disculpase con el beagle, caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre, suspiró intentando calmarse y empujó la puerta.

Miró un momento a su padre dormido y sonrió.

"Señor Peabody, es tan lindo cuando duerme" Dijo el joven sonriendo.

Sherman miró la alfombra roja, en verdad lamentaba lo que había dicho.

"Lamento haber preguntado eso señor Peabody" Él niño no tenía la seguridad de que estuviese escuchando, quería creer que le escuchaba, después sería difícil.

El niño comenzó a irse y miro una vez más a su padre mientras su mano sujetaba la perilla de la puerta.

"Lo quiero tanto señor Peabody" Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.


	3. Chapter Two: The Peabody's Secret

The Peabody's Big History.

Chapter Two: The Peabody's Secret.

Un secreto, eso es que él tenía, estaba un 100% seguro de ello, ya que una vez le había ocultado algo, sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo, esta ocasión no era la excepción, tenía que encontrar las respuestas por sí mismo si él no quería dárselas, que mejor lugar para buscar que en la habitación de su padre, aprovechándose de que Peabody no estaba allí, se adentró en el cuarto.

Por suerte Peabody estaba en el séptimo piso de Peabody Industries trabajado con varias personas en un nuevo invento, aunque se había ido algo molesto y no tenía idea de porque su padre estaba de ese mal humor, le encantaba ayudar a los demás, decidió no pensar en eso por ahora, necesitaba encontrar algo, un diario, una carta, cualquier cosa, se dirigió al escritorio, donde encontró un dibujo a la mitad, una de las tantas habilidades de Peabody era dibujar y se le daba muy bien, ya que el año anterior dibujo a todos los trabajadores de la industria en la cena que se realiza cada fin de año.

Aunque el dibujo no estaba terminado, pudo distinguir que era una mujer, sus ojos miraban al frente, como si de verdad te estuviera observando, su cabello estaba trenzado y había una sonrisa en su rostro, Sherman se aseguró de repasar por su mente si él la había visto antes, pero por más familiar que le era, no recordaba haberla visto antes, quizá ella tenía que ver con la pregunta sin contestar, observó la parte inferior derecha de la hoja, con letras muy pequeñas, tenía escrito: 16 de noviembre del 2014, 3:54 am.

Ahora entendía, a esa hora se había dormido, por eso estaba de ese humor, lo llamaron a las 7:00 am para que les ayudara con el invento, aun cuando tenía sueño, no se quejó más y bajó a ayudarles, era algo inusual, salió del cuarto cerró la puerta asegurándose de que todo estaba cómo su padre lo dejó.

Suspiró con tristeza, una vez más su padre no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad, se puso a pensar en varias posibilidades, varias razones que podía tener para seguirse negando a contestar la pregunta en los últimos tres años.

"¿Qué puede ser tan malo?" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Debió ser algo muy malo para hacer que el beagle actuara de esa manera cada vez que la pregunta era formulada, pero; ¿Qué podía ser?

Sujetó en sus manos un libro blanco, con un copo de nieve plateado en la portada, eso sí lo recordaba, era una gran historia que el señor Peabody le había contado hace unos años, no había terminado de decirle lo que seguía, ni siquiera lo leyó, se limitaba a decirle de que se trataba, recordaba bien las palabras dichas por el beagle: Léelo cuando creas que estés listo para saber su contenido. Suspiró y abrió el libro, donde se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña introducción escrita a mano.

A quién está leyendo esto…

Quiero advertirle que esta historia no es muy agradable, por más dolorosa que sea, por desgracia es la verdad, he querido tantas veces deshacer mis errores, pero con todo lo malo que he pasado, tengo a un hermoso niño aquí conmigo, ese niño ha crecido toda su vida sin darse cuenta de quién soy, el momento de que lo sepa ha llegado, aunque no sé con certeza si pueda obtener su perdón después de tantos engaños y mentiras.

Porque lo que amó más que la vida, es mi vida, es mi hijo, lo amo, no importa lo lejos que pueda parecer, yo siempre he estado a su lado…

Sherman miro la siguiente página descubriendo que también estaba escrito a mano y posiblemente el resto del libro también lo estaba.

Dedicatorias…

A mi madre, que no solamente me dio la vida, me dio lo que me hace diferente de los demás, una forma de recordarla y jamás olvidarla, porque aunque ya no esté a su lado, siempre está conmigo cada vez que la blanca nieve cae sobre la ciudad.

A mis tíos, que me dieron una pequeña secuaz en travesuras y aventuras, que me han dado su cariño.

A mi esposa, que he seguido amando y he extrañado todos estos años, que me dio amor y a quien más amo en la vida.

A mi hijo, del cual siempre he estado orgulloso y me ha querido sin importar que, no pueda decir que me siga queriendo después de que se enteré, pero yo sí lo haré, oh Sherman, cómo quisiera que me perdonaras…

El joven detuvo la lectura de manera súbita, ¿Había leído bien?, sus ojos volvieron al libro y a la pequeña oración; oh Sherman, cómo quisiera que me perdonaras. Sí, al parecer leyó bien, él sonrió, allí podría encontrar las respuestas de su origen y de su familia, después de todo una de esas preguntas sería contestada, se detuvo, Peabody sabía de la existencia de ese libro, entonces, ¿Por qué no le dijo antes?, debía ser algo que él mismo tenía que ver, paso a la siguiente página y se dispuso a saber la verdad.


End file.
